1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high hat stand for cymbals with improved pedal operation at the time of performance.
2. The Prior Art
A high hat stand comprises a lower fixed cymbal and an upper movable cymbal. The upper movable cymbal is connected to and is moved vertically through longitudinal motion of an operating rod which is connected to and is thereby operated by the vertical movement of a pedal at the lower part of the stand. The operating rod of the upper movable cymbal is continuously biased upwardly by a spring. The performer therefore controls the movable cymbal by stepping on the pedal or releasing it. As the upper cymbal moves down against the lower fixed cymbal or opens away from it, the cymbals perform.
In this kind of high hat stand, quick and accurate action or responsive action of the movable cymbal is required for the best performance. For the mechanism, this responsiveness reflects the light movement and quick restoration of the position of the pedal that moves the operating rod. It is necessary for the spring to be made weaker in order for the pedal to be able to be stepped in lightly against the continual upward force applied to the operating rod by the spring. In order for the pedal to be restored to its start position quickly, the spring has to be made stronger. These two requirements contradict each other.
In addition, a mechanism for enabling delicate opening and closing of the cymbals or for causing the cymbals to remain tightly closed in the closed state while permitting the cymbals to open or close slightly by a delicate pedal operation is required for a good musical performance.
In a conventional high hat stand, the cymbal operating rod is joined directly to the pedal so that the rod moves to the same extent and distance as the part of the pedal to which the rod is connected. Therefore, a force equal to the spring force is required for stepping in the pedal.
Also known is a high hat stand wherein the pedal is joined through a chain or strap to a sprocket or pulley rotatably mounted on the vertically movable cymbal supporting and operating rod. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,565. But the pedal and rod motion are still directly related and the mechanical advantage motion disclosed herein is not suggested.
In these directly connected structures, no improvement has been made on the above described requirements despite a number of so called improvements, which have merely changed the performer's feeling on stepping in through changing the strength of the spring or the size of the resistance.